


Calendar Scenes

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of Wesley and Gunn's lives together. Contains spoilers for/references to "Shiny Happy People," "A Hole In The World," "Shells" and "Not Fade Away." But not in that order. Written for <a href="http://mosca.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mosca.livejournal.com/"><b>mosca</b></a> in the Gunn round of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/"><b>maleslashminis</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/gifts).



> This took eleven and a half hours to write and it KILLED me. I'm still not especially fond of it, but I tried, guys, I really, really _tried._ I wrote it, edited it and ultimately completely re-did the ending until I felt like my brain was going to bleed. :-/ Hope it was worth it.

  
The knife went into his flesh like butter. Warm blood ran across Wesley's hand and he knew, in that moment, all love was dead and nothing would ever be the same. The world was lying in shattered pieces all around them. Like Wes' sanity. Like Gunn's own. He looked into Wesley's eyes and felt a mad urge to smile.

_"I'm unreasonable…because I've lost all reason."_

Yeah, baby. You got that part right.

\--

Friday had been their day for years. A day for eating Thai (always coconut shrimp and angel wings, with a dish neither of them has ever tried before to split) and watching movies. Weapons would shine on the table between an array of takeout boxes during good-natured fights over the remote.

"Man, how does a guy so smart get such bad taste in movies?" Gunn asked once, with almost painful awareness of how closely Wes' thigh pressed into his on the sofa.

Wesley flared up at once. "Just because I have higher standards than the ability to say 'bad-ass mo-fo' in a convincing manner—"

Gunn's eyes went wide. "First of all, you did _not_ just try to say bad-ass mo-fo—"

"I was merely pointing out—"

"—second of all, you did _not_ just diss Samuel L."

Wesley was silent. Gunn waited, raising an eyebrow and letting one palm curve around Wesley's knee.

"Well, honestly, Charles! It's about hyper-intelligent sharks that start rampaging and eating people!" Wes looked as though he'd been dying to say this.

Gunn scowled. "You are not allowed in my place anymore."

He wasn't.

Fred died on a Thursday shortly before midnight and there was never another Friday between them again.

\--

They only kissed once.

_"You both have the same love. That should bring you closer together, not drive you apart."_

"It's silly, I suppose, isn't it?" Wesley said softly.

"Yeah. Silly." Gunn echoed, not even thinking about it for real. Everything was still so beautiful and soothing and turned clean in the presence of Jasmine. Everything was surreal.

"Yet I wonder…" Wesley pondered aloud. Gunn looked at him. "She's a goddess, after all. A savior."

Gunn thought he knew what Wesley meant. It may sound objectively silly, but how could anything she said not be true?

The kiss was warm and soft and the right amount of wet. Wesley's tongue brushed with Gunn's at the same time that Gunn's hands found Wesley's hair. They leaned and pressed and breathed softly together. The others were near, in the next room, but it hadn't mattered so much then if they were seen. Who would dare judge the product--_any_ product—of Jasmine's love?

"You wanna come up?" Gunn breathed, his lips hovering close by Wes' ear.

"Yes." Wesley's hands were clasping Gunn's shoulders. "Oh, yes."

After everything went straight to Hell, they didn't speak of it. Wesley's biggest regret later on was that more magic came, wiped things clean again, and took that kiss away. Gunn never remembered it.

\--

The blade pierced Wesley's heart in an upward slash through his side. Delirious thoughts chased themselves back and forth through his head as he fell to the ground, warm blood washing over his hand. The ironic coincidence of it being a wound in his side wasn't lost on him.

_"Do you want me to lie to you now?"_

Truth was preferable to lies, he knew that. Yet here on his deathbed, did he still want to be his father's son? She held him for what seemed a very long time, stroking his face and hair, and it was nice. Comforting.

He had only ever loved two people in his entire life. It seemed a small number, but did other people have the right to claim so many? He thought not.

One of the last coherent thoughts Wesley had before it all became the comfort of darkness and silence was that, if he had to die at all—if it had to be now…

…he was glad it could be with one of them.

I'm sorry, Charles, he thought to himself as his vision blurred and it all faded away. I'm sorry it couldn't be you.

\--

_"Wesley is dead."_

The finality of those words hit Gunn like another set of vampire claws in his guts. His was blood was running out of him as fast as the rain was running down from the sky, and Illyria had to drop a bombshell like that on him then.

The fight came on too quickly to make much time for eloquent words, and too strong for anyone to be spared to hear them if he'd had any.

Wesley was dead and Gunn was going to join him very quickly. He found himself wanting to laugh at that.

He swung and ducked and parried through the pain, through the exhaustion, like a good little soldier, and when he took sharp blade straight through his chest, he crumpled without a cry. The ground was cold, but it was welcoming all the same.

"See you soon, man." Gunn whispered.

Nobody heard it.


End file.
